I Hate U, Hyung
by YJSexolf
Summary: HIATUS(CHAPTER 3 UPDATE) Bolehkah aku membuatmu lenyap dari dunia ini hyung? /A BROTHERSHIP STORY/TEUKYUHAE
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: I Hate You, Hyung chapter 1**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun(16 y.o), Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae(17 y.o), Park Jungsoo as Cho Jungsoo(20 y.o), and other.**

 **Genre: Brothership, family, angst dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, jelek, alur membingungkan dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **This story is mine.**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **Note: I'm so sorry for too late update. And so sorry again I can't update the pass. Cerita itu punya konflik yang berat. Dan mood saya sedang buruk hingga tak ada satupun yang bisa saya tulis. Belum lagi minggu depan ulangan semester, sebagai gantinya ff baru yang judulnya apalah-apalah okay, saya tahu dengan ff ini hutang saya makin bertambah. Tapi saya udah ngebet sama cerita ini. Hope u'll like it. Saya lagi suka nyiksa si ikan cucut. Dan ff ini saya bikin kyukyu rada psyko ok chingudeul?!**

.

Detik jam baru saja berdentang sebayak 12 kali. Suasana gelap ditemani temaram lampu menyapu seluruh ruangan besar nan luas itu. Pintu berderit serta suara ranting pohon yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela menambah suasana mencekam malam ini. Malam dimana terjadi badai besar di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Suara guntur besahut-sahutan dengan keras diluar san, bertanding dengan suara gemericik air hujan yang tumpah dengan derasnya dari atas langit. Tak lama disusul dengan kilatan petir yang membelah langit tergambar jelas dilangit yang kelam. Menyambar-nyambar membuat cahaya kilatan itu masuk, menembus melalui jendela kaca besar yang hanya tertutup gorden tipis disebuah kamar besar dengan gaya klasik modern dengan warna biru dan coklat yang dominan.

'Pyaarr'

Cahaya kilatan terang itu tanpa sengaja menyinari sebuah tubuh yang tengah berdiri. Menimbulkan siluet hitam dengan posisi mengerikan di permukaan dinding. Siluet berbentuk tubuh itu nampak bergetar, sebelah tangan memegang gunting besar diatas kepala, dengan posisi hendak menikam.

.

Suara guntur serta kilat yang bersahutan tak menghentikan sesosok namja berkulit pucat itu untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar di lantai atas. Langkahnya begitu tenang memijak tangga serta lantai marmer itu hingga tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, seperti orang yang telah biasa mengendap-ngendap.

Langkah pelannya berhenti di depan pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan ornamen ikan di tengahnya. Salah satu hewan favorit si pemilik kamar sekaligus pemilik pintu tepat ia berdiri saat ini.

Lengan kirinya terulur memutar knop pintu dengan pelan. Membukanya hingga menimbulkan suara deritan gesekan pintu kayu itu dengan lantai.

Lagi, namja berkulit pucat itu melangkah pelan memasuki kamar. Raut wajahnya datar, tatapan matanya menatap kosong udara, sedang sebelah tangan kanannya bergetar, sebuah gunting besar ada disana, ia genggam begitu erat hingga menimbulkan segaris luka lecet di telapak tangannya.

Suara samar desisan tabung oksigen menyapa indra pendengarnya kala ia memasuki kamar. Tatapan mata kosongnya kini beralih menajam, menatap sesosok namja yang tengah lelap tertidur di kasur ukuran king size miliknya.

Tubuh ringkih nan kurus yang tengah tertidur dalam balutan selimut tebal yang melindunginya dari hawa dingin udara luar. Nampak begitu lemah dengan sebuah selang oksigen tertambat di hidung bangirnya, mengalirkan tambahan udara untuk kebutuhan pernapasan sang namja.

Mata tajam itu menelisik ke setiap jengkal tubuh berbalut selimut itu. Dalam sekejap fokusnya terpaku, memperhatikan napas lemah sang namja, membuat dada itu naik turun perlahan dengan teratur.

Seketika itu juga emosi namja berwajah datar itu melunjak. Napasnya memburu menahan gejolak perasaan benci yang seakan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Mengapa namja berstatus hyungnya itu masih bernapas, bolehkah ia membuat dada itu berhenti bergerak, dengan kata lain...

Membuat sang hyung...

MATI!

Dengan langkah cepat diiring kilatan petir menggelegar namja berwajah datar itu menghampiri sang hyung, mengangkat gunting besar yang ia bawa tinggi-tinggi, kemudian bersiap menghumuskan sisi tajam gunting itu tepat di dada kiri sang hyung.

'Krieet'

Suara derit pintu terdengar kembali. Membuat namja itu menarik gunting besar yang sudah mengambang diudara itu dengan cepat.

Seketika pintu kamar terbuka lebih lebar. Seseorang dari luarlah yang membukanya. Menampakan seorang namja dengan lesung pipit indah diwajahnya.

"Kyu...sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya namja bernama Jungsoo itu, dahinya, sedikit mengernyit mendapati sang adik kedua atau adik bungsunya berada di kamar adik pertama.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Perlahan wajah datar itu memasang senyuman manis meski sorot matanya tetap datar, ia berbalik menatap Jungsoo hyungnya yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya, posisnya memang membelakangi Jungsoo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyungie" panggilan itu terdengar manis, namun nada suara itu begitu datar. Tak tersirat emosi sedikitpun pada nada bicaranya, seolah emosi yang baru saja menghampirinya menguap begitu saja.

"Lalu...gunting itu?" Jungsoo menatap horor pada sebuah gunting besar yang berada di tangan kanan maknaenya.

"Itu..." matanya memutar, mencari alasan. Senyuman yang lebih lebar terulas dibibir merahnya kala ia menemukan sebuah alasan tepat.

"Aku hendak memotong ranting itu hyung" Kyuhyun menunjuk ranting pohon besar yang masih senantiasa mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela kamar akibat angin kencang. "Aku tak mau tidur Hae hyung terganggu dengan suara itu..."

Alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Membuat Jungsoo menghilangkan tatapan curiga yang ia alamatkan pada sang maknae.

"Sebaiknya tidak perlu Kyuhyunie. Hujan diluar sangat deras, kau bisa basah jika membuka jendela untuk memotong ranting itu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan sang hyung. Sejak awal, memang bukan itu niatnya bukan.

Jungsoo mendudukan diri di sisi ranjang tepat di samping Donghae yang nampaknya sama sekali tak terganggu dengan pembicaraan kedua saudaranya itu. Tangan hangatnya menyibak anak rambut milik saudaranya yang paling lemah itu. Menyingkirkan rambut lepek yang menjuntai menutupi kening yang nampak basah berkeringat.

"Kau mau tidur disini Kyu? Menemani Donghae bersama hyung?" Tawar Jungsoo pada Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak keluar.

"Ne hyungie"

Jungsoo mulai mengatur posisi, ia merebahkan dirinya ditengah, disamping Donghae yang berada di pinggir dengan hati-hati agar tak menyenggol maupun menggeser selang oksigen itu.

"Kemarilah Kyu!" Pintanya pada Kyuhyun seraya menepuk kasur kosong disisinya. Ranjang ini lebih dari cukup untuk ditiduri 3 orang bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menurut dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur yang sudah dihuni kedua hyungnya itu. Jungsoo segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh ketiganya. Namun ia lebih fokus menyelimuti Donghae hingga tak menyadari sepasang mata hitam menatap objek yang tengah ia selimuti dengan tatapan membunuh.

Ketika Jungsoo berbalik, Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke arah sang hyung. Menyamankan dirinya dengan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh hangat sang hyung pertama.

"Jaljayo Kyuhyunie...jaljayo Hae-ya, cepat sembuh saengie..." Jungsoo mengecup kening Donghae ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia melakukan itu pada Donghae namun tidak pada Kyuhyun. Hanya kalimat singkat tanpa kecupan hangat yang ia dapatkan.

"Jaljayo hyungie..." Kyuhyun membalas ucapan sang hyung dengan senyuman manis. Tanpa ada yang tahu tangannya terkepal erat dibawah selimut menahan emosi.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Namun Kyuhyun masih saja membuka matanya. Bukannya tak ingin tidur, hanya saja ia tak bisa tidur sekamar dengan orang yang dibencinya.

"Hyung..." panggilnya pelan. Tak berharap hyung tertuanya menjawab karena ia yakin sang hyung telah jatuh dalam tidur lelapnya. Namun ia salah, sebuah gumaman menjadi respon atas panggilannya.

"Hmm..?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Jungsoo yang bergumam dengan mata tertutup.

"Hyung belum tidur?"

"Belum. Mataku berat, tapi aku tak kunjung tertidur, haha mungkin naluriku untuk menemani adikku yang sama-sama tak bisa tidur" candanya .

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun tak berniat menjawab. Membuat suasana menghening, membiarkan suara detik jam serta deru napas halus dari Donghae mendominasi.

"Jangan pernah membenciku hyungie..."

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Apapun yang kulakuakan, jangan pernah membenciku. Aku sangat sangat menyayangimu hyungie"

.

.

.

"Sshh..." Donghae mendesis ngilu saat merasakan sensasi nyeri yang tajam di dadanya. Tak terlalu sakit memang, namun tetap saja hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya terjaga dari tidur lelapnya.

Diedarkan pandangnya ke sekeliling. Hari telah pagi rupanya, jendela-jendela di kamarnya terbuka dengan lebar membiarkan udara segar dari luar masuk, meski ia sendiri tak dapat menghirup udara itu untuk saat ini.

'Pluk'

Sebuah lengan terjatuh di dadanya. Membuatnya meringis seketika karena lengan itu jatuh lumayan keras dan mengenai bagian jantungnya yang tengah sakit.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangnya dari jendela serta ranting dengan dedaunan basah itu. Menatap seseorang disampingnya, si pemilik lengan.

Kyuhyun, adik bungsu yang teramat ia sayangi. Maknae kesayangannya ini tertidur miring menghadap ke arahnya.

Sebuah kekehan geli sekaligus gemas nampak di wajah pias Donghae kala melihat raut wajah sang adik yang begitu lucu kala tertidur. Sangat berbanding terbalik ketika Kyuhyun terbangun, Kyuhyun hanya akan menampakan raut wajah datar padanya, membuatnya begitu iri dengan Jungsoo hyungnya yang sering sekali mendapatkan senyum manis dari sang maknae.

Meski begitu, Donghae sangat yakin jika adik satu-satunya ini sangat menyayanginya. Buktinya dia selalu menuruti apapun yang ia pinta.

Susah payah Donghae menggerakkan tangannya yang masih terasa lemas luar biasa untuk menepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan "Kyuhyunie..." suara lirih serta serak dari Donghae nyatanya mampu membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Seketika ia beringsut ketika ia menyadari posisinya begitu dekat dengan hyung keduanya, bahkan memeluknya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya "Sudah pagi Kyunie...kau harus siap-siap berangkat sekolah. Berhati-hatilah, maaf, karena hyung sakit, hyung tak bisa berangkat sekolah bersamamu ne..." ujar Donghae penuh perhatian.

"Arra" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan jawaban singkat nan datar.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae memang bersekolah di SMA yang sama dan juga mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Ini merupakan inisiatif sang appa agar Kyuhyun bisa menjaga Donghae ketika di sekolah. Sehingga Kyuhyun masuk sekolah setahun lebih cepat dari pada umumnya.

.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan tenang seperti biasa. Seragam kebanggaan SMA Kyunghee telah melekat di tubuh tingginya. Membuat paras manisnya semakin terlihat.

Tujuannya adalah dapur, bisa ia lihat sang hyung yang tengah kuliah di semester ke-5 jurusan kedokteran itu memasak sarapan dengan lincah disana. Jangan tanya alasan mengapa Jungsoo memilih jurusan itu, ya tentu saja Donghae.

Jungsoo memang terbiasa memasak untuk ke dua adiknya. Appa dan umma mereka jarang berada di rumah dan sibuk dengan rumah sakit yang mereka dirikan di luar negeri. Yah, bisa dibilang jika keluarga Cho adalah keluarga yang isinya orang-orang berprofesi sebagai dokter.

"Ini sarapanmu Kyuhyunie..." Jungsoo tersenyum lembut seraya menyerahkan sepiring nasi goreng yang masih mengepulkan asap di hadapan maknaenya.

"Hyung tak makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sang hyung malah beranjak dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Berisi semangkuk bubur, susu, serta beberapa butir obat. Kalau ia boleh menebak...

"Hyung akan menemani Donghae makan. Kau tahu sendiri hyungmu itu baru kambuh semalam. Ah iya, jangan lupa katakan pada saemmu jika Donghae tak masuk arra!"

Jemarinya meremat sendok dalam genggamnya. Lihat, lagi-lagi ia di nomor duakan.

"Arraseo hyung"

.

.

.

SMA Kyunghee...

"Dimana Donghae, Kyu?" Sebuah pertanyaan langsung menginterupsi Kyuhyun kala memasuki kelasnya, pertanyaan dari seorang namja berwajah tampan. Orang yang Kyuhyun ketahui sebagi Siwon, sahabat dari hyungnya. Choi Siwon, si anak konglomerat terkaya di Korea Selatan.

"Dia sakit" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Mwo? Aish sudah kuduga ia memang sudah terlihat sakit sejak kemarin"

seorang lagi yang Kyuhyun tahu sebagai sahabat hyungnya bernama Eunghyuk ikut menimbrung. Seorang yang satu klub dengan hyungnya, entah apa yang membuat kedua orang itu begitu menggilai dance.

Donghae sangat keras kepala dengan kesukaannya yang satu ini. Apa bagusnya coba? hanya akan membuat Donghae lelah dan pada akhirnya rumah sakit adalah alamat yang ditujunya.

"Benarkah, aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak se-klub dengannya pabbo. Sudahlah urusi saja klub taekwondomu itu!"

"Hey kenapa bawa-bawa nama klub huh?"

"Sudahlah, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Iya, bolehkah kami menjenguknya nanti?"

Kyuhyun adalah tipikal anak yang malas meladeni orang-orang yang berisik seperti mereka.

Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan menghiraukan seruan protes kedua sahabat hyungnya itu.

"Yak jawab pertanyaanku Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Adik Donghae ini benar-benar tak tahu sopan-santun!"

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri disamping sahabatnya yang tengah asyik menyelesaikan soal-soal fisika di sebuah buku dengan tebal lebih dari 10 cm itu, eoh pantas saja setebal itu, bank soal rupanya.

Kyuhyun tahu betul jika bagi Changmin mengerjakan soal fisika adalah makanan keduanya selain makanan asli tentunya. Dan ia tak mau ambil pusing soal itu.

Mata murid paling pintar seantero sekolah itu nampak menerawang, memikirkan mengapa banyak sekali yang peduli kepada hyungnya. Ia yakin para songsaemnim pun akan khawatir berlebihan jika tahu murid kesayangan mereka jatuh sakit. Meski adalah hal yang lumrah bagi Donghae jatuh sakit, tetap saja mereka mengkhawatirkan kondisi anak didik mereka yang selalu ramah, penurut serta manis pada semua orang.

Para murid serta guru disini memang mengetahui sakit yang diderita Donghae. Appa Donghae memang tak mau menutup-nutupi kondisi anaknya ketika mendaftar ke sekolah ini. Ia berharap teman serta guru Donghae yang mengetahui sakitnya akan membantunya menjaga Donghae.

Meski sering sakit, hyungnya itu memiliki banyak teman yang begitu menyayanginya. Berbeda dengan dirinya, mungkin hanya Changmin saja yang tahan dengan sifat serta kelakuannya. Dan mungkin saja sikap Changmin yang cenderung cerewet seolah saling melengkapi persahabatan mereka. Dan lagi mungkin juga karena mereka berdua murid termuda di kelas ini hingga menyebabkan mereka dekat.

"Kyuhyunie kau datang! Bagaimana pagimu? Baik bukan?! Ah ya, aku tak melihat Hae hyung, dimana dia? Apa dia sakit? Kyuhyunie jawab aku, aku bertanya padamu?!" Lihat, Kyuhyun baru datang saja ia sudah bertindak heboh sendiri.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kotak tempat menyimpan P3K. Ia hendak mengobati luka di lengannya.

Awalnya sejak bangun tadi ia merasa ada sensasi perih di lengan kirinya. Namun ia hiraukan hingga ia memekik kaget kala kaos putih lengan panjang yang dikenakannya terdapat bercak noda darah yang lumayan banyak.

Donghae membawa kotak P3k itu kedalam kamarnya. Ia tak mau sang hyung yang belum berangkat kuliah itu ikut khawatir melihat lukanya.

Donghae melepas baju yang terdapat noda darah di sana. Ringisan pelan keluar dari bibir pucat miliknya saat merasakan perih pada lengannya kala kain baju itu bersinggungan dengan lukanya.

"Ini..." mata Donggae membulat melihat beberapa luka sayatan yang ada disana. Luka sayatan yang nampaknya dalam itu masih mengeluarkan darah dari dalamnya meski sedikit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan luka ini?" Lirih sambil menatap nanar lukanya.

'Mungkinkah...mungkinkah dia melakukannya lagi?' Batinnya berkata.

.

.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: I Hate You, Hyung chapter 2**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun(16 y.o), Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae(17 y.o), Park Jungsoo as Cho Jungsoo(20 y.o), and other.**

 **Genre: Brothership, family, angst dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, jelek, alur membingungkan dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **This story is mine.**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

Mata lesu dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar kelopak matanya itu memandang sendu sebuah pemandangan memilukan di hadapannya.

Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu membuat hatinya sakit. Di sana, jauh dari tempat ia berpijak, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas sang adik, Kyuhyun, dengan tubuh bergetar menyayat-nyayat tangannya sendiri dengan brutal menggunakan sebuah cutter kecil yang berada di sebelah tangannya yang lain.

Darah memuncrat dari hasil sayatan itu. Mengalir menuruni kulit berwarna putih pucat miliknya. Tak ada ekspresi raut sakit disana. Yang Donghae lihat hanyalah sang adik begitu datar menatap luka-lukanya yang nampak mengerikan dan dalam itu.

Dengan langkah yakin Donghae menghampiri sang adik yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu. Kyuhyun baru saja pulang sekolah kala itu, membuat Donghae menaruh curiga pada dongsaengnya yang langsung menuju ke arah belakang, bukan kamarnya.

"Kyuhyunie..." lirih Donghae kala ia tepat berdiri dihadapan adiknya yang sedang membelakanginya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar panggilan lirih itu dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cutter bernoda merah darah ke rerumputan yang dipijaknya. Ia berbalik menatap si pemanggil yang adalah hyungnya itu. Dengan gelagapan ia sembunyikan tangannya yang penuh luka dibalik tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saengie...?" iris mata Donghae memandang nanar noda-noda darah yang menetes dan jatuh di rerumputan hijau belakang rumah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu Kyuhyunie...?" Tanya Donghae sembari menunjuk cutter bernoda darah itu dengan matanya.

Air mata mulai menuruni pipi tirus Donghae, melihat wajah pucat dan tubuh gemetar Kyuhyun rasanya beribu kali lebih menyakitkan dibanding kala jantungnya tengah kambuh.

"Tidak ada apapun" Kyuhyun mengelak, ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke pagar dibelakangnya. Kepala terus menggeleng.

"Kyu..."

"Pergi!"

"Kyuhyunie...jangan seperti ini saengie..." Donghae mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun.

"PERGI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak menyuruh Donghae menjauh. Bahkan mendorongnya hingga membuat hyungnya itu terjatuh.

"PERGI! AKU TIDAK GILA! Jangan bawa aku ke tempat itu lagi...hiks.. kumohon...hiks..." Kyuhyun merasa sangat ketakutan mendapati ada orang lain yang mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan, semacam de javu. Ia takut jika mereka tahu, mereka akan membawanya kembali ke tempat itu.

Donghae memeluk paksa tubuh gemetar sang adik, ia biarkan adiknya itu meronta bahkan memukulinya. Ia hanya ingin memeluk adiknya dan membuatnya tenang, hanya itu saja.

"Pergi...pergi...pergi..." suara itu semakin melemah hingga menyisakan tubuh yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Donghae menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun sebatas dada.

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun pingsan dengan payah ia membopong Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Di rumah tak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

Dengan cekatan ia mengganti baju adiknya dan membersihkan serta mengobati lukanya.

Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya menatap sang adik yang telah lelap atau tak sadarkan diri itu. Jemari yang kurus miliknya mengusap lembut kepala sang maknae kala maknaenya itu nampak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Tak ingin ia beranjak sedikitpun dari sang adik. Adiknya yang nampak begitu kuat dari luar ini nyatanya memiliki hati yang rapuh dan mudah tersakiti. Ia akan memendam semua lukanya dan akan dapat meledak sewaktu-waktu. Olehnya ia sangat menyayangi dan bertekad melindungi sang adik tercintanya.

"Kyunie...hiks...kenapa kau begini lagi? Hiks...bukankah kau sudah sembuh...hiks..." Donghae menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk meredam isakanya.

Donghae tahu betul jika maknaenya ini mempunyai gangguan pada kejiwaannya. Tidak, ia tidak gila, hanya saja ia memiliki suatu sikap yang cenderung suka melukai diri sendiri dan orang lain.

"Kyuhyunie...hiks..."

Flashback...

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Ia sering sekali melukai dirinya sendiri. Bukan sekali dua kali aku mendapatinya memecahkan kaca dan menggoreskannya pada tubuhnya!" Cho Younghwan, ayah dari Jungsoo, Donghae dan Kyuhyun ini nampak tengah gusar memikirkan sang putra bungsu. Putra bungsunya yang berlaku tak wajar dan suka sekali melukai diri sendiri.

"Aku pun menyadarinya yeobbo. Tapi Kyuhyun masih 8 tahun. Kejam sekali kau mengusulkan memasukannya ke rehabilitasi penyakit jiwa!" sang istri, Cho Hanna menolak mentah mentah usulan sang suami untuk memasukan Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Demi tuhan Hanna! Anak itu gila! Tidakkah kita malu keluarga Cho yang terhormat memiliki anak dengan kelakuan tak wajar? Ini keputusan terbaik, selagi ia masih anak-anak kita harus segera mengobatinya. Dengan begitu setidaknya ia akan sembuh ketika ia besar nanti" Tuan Cho berargumen.

"Kyuhyun tidak gila! Tega sekali kau mengatai anakmu seperti itu huh?!" Sela nyonya Cho yang tak terima anaknya di sebut gila oleh suaminya.

"Aku tetap tak setuju, bukankah kita ini dokter huh? Kenapa kita tak mencoba menyembuhkan Kyunie sendiri. Aku tak terima jika kau memasukan anakku ke rumah sakit jiwa!"

"Baik! Lakukan apa maumu. Tapi jika sekali lagi anak itu berbuat yang tak normal, maka tanpa pikir panjang aku akan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit" ucap tuan Cho tegas kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan nyonya Cho yang terduduk lemas di dinginnya lantai marmer.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, seorang anak mendengar percakapan mereka semua "Kyunie...hiks...saengie..." ia membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat. Sedikit menarik napas guna menenangkan diri, anak itu memberanikan diri mendekati ibunya.

Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih ia menghampiri sang ibu yang masih terduduk lemas itu.

"Umma..." Donghae memanggil lirih ibunya. Membuat nyonya Cho menatap putranya itu. Oh tidak, apakah putranya itu mendengar semua pembucaraan tadi, tanya nyonya Cho dalam hatinya.

"Um-umma...hiks... Kyuhyunie tidak gila seperti...hiks..yang appa katakan bukan...?"

"Hae-ya, jangan berkata begitu nak" dengan segera nyonya Cho membawa tubuh ringkih yang masih terisak hebat itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Adikmu tidak gila Hae, tidak, sama sekali tidak"

"Hiks...jangan...jangan bawa Kyunie ke rumah sakit jiwa...hiks...kasihan dia umma. Tempat itu mengerikan...hiks..." Meski masih berusia 9 tahun, Donghae bukannya tak tahu betapa menyeramkannya tempat bernama rumah sakit jiwa itu, meski tak pernah kesana, ia mendengar cerita-cerita yang membuatnya bergidik mengenai tempat itu.

"Tidak Hae-ya, umma tidak akan membawanya kesana. Kita harus melindungi Kyunie bersama-sama ne?!" Ujar nyonya Cho, ia berharap putra keduanya itu mendukungnya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia mintai dukungan selain Donghaenya, Jungsoo, putra sulungnya itu memang selama ini tinggal bersama sang halmeoni jauh di ujung Korea sana, dan ia tak boleh tahu soal ini.

Cukup ia, suaminya dan Donghae saja yang tahu.

.

"Ani appa...hiks...jangan bawa Kyunie..." dengan tubuh lemah serta kaos yang berlumur darah itu, bocah yang hanya terpaut 1 tahun dengan Kyuhyun itu memeluk erat sang adik. Menjadikan tubuhnya yang lemah sebagai tameng guna melindungi sang adik, tubuh yang bahkan telah kehilangan darah dari luka yang menganga dari sudut lehernya.

"Anak itu sudah melukaimu Hae. Appa tak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi jika appa tak segera mengirimnya kesana" tuan Cho menatap berang sesosok tubuh kecil dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Serahkan Kyuhyun pada appa sekarang juga Cho Donghae!"

"Hyung...Hae hyung...hiks...Kyu takut hyungie..." lirih Kyuhyun begitu pelan dengan nada bergetar takut.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan itu "Tanang saja...akh. Hyung akan...hh...ssshh...melindungimu..." Donghae berujar yakin disela napasnya yang terasa berat dan begitu payah dirasanya. Ia kesakitan, namun ia mencoba menahan dan menghiraukan rasa sakit yang terus menyerangnya. Jangtungnya mulai berontak dan berdebar dengan kencang. Membuat rasa sakit itu semakin ketara, Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat senagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

Ia tak boleh tumbang, jika ia sampai tumbang, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa melindungi Kyuhyun.

Sang umma hanya bisa memohon, namun Donghae tak yakin jika sang appa akan menuruti permohonan itu. Sakitnya kali ini membawa keberuntungan dirasa. Setidaknya sang appa tak akan bermain kekerasan padanya, dengan begitu ia bisa terus melindungi sang adik.

"Yeobbo, kumohon jangan. Kyunie tidak sengaja melakukan ini pada Donghae...hiks..." nyonya Cho ikut terisak, tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana kehidupan sang putra bungsu di masa mendatang jika masah kecilnya dihabiskan ditempat seperti itu. Ya, ia masih ingat benar betapa kalapnya tuan Cho kala melihat putra bungsunya menyayatkan sebuah luka di leher sang hyung, hingga membuatnya langsung memanggil petugas dari rumah sakit jiwa kemari.

"Aku tidak peduli. Anak itu sudah benar benar gila. Donghae menyingkirlah dari Kyuhyun sekarang juga!"

Emosi tuan Cho tak dapat ditahan lagi melihat bagaimana sang istri dan juga anaknya yang lain begitu menentangnya. Terlampau emosi hingga ia tak menyadari bahwasannya baru saja membentak Donghae dengan keras.

Sesuatu yang tak boleh dilakukannya pada Donghae.

"Ukh..." Donghae melenguh keras. Tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai begitu saja dengan tangan kanan meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Bentakan yang mungkin tak sengaja dikeluarkan sang appa padanya ini sungguh membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak barang sejenak, kemudian diikuti detakan-detakan cepat dan keras yang membuatnya berkali lipat lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Nyonya Cho yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Donghae, ia memeluk tubuh yang gemetar dan memerah menahan sakit itu.

Sedang tuan Cho? Ah nampaknya kesempatan ini digunakan tuan Cho untuk menarik Kyuhyun. Menyeretnya menuju mobil berwarna putih yang terparkir di depan rumah.

"Ukh...jangan...appa. Jangan...eungh...hhh...jangan bawa Kyunie ke sana...ngghh!" Donghae berusaha bersuara melihat hal itu. Meski suara itu begitu lirih dan dianggap angin lalu oleh tuan Cho.

Tubuh Donghae terkulai tak berdaya dalam pelukan sang umma. Pandangnya yang mengabur melihat dengan jelas bagaimana air mata itu membasahi pipi chubby sang adik. Pendengarannya samar-samar mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari si bungsu yang dialamatkan kepadanya. Menahan segala rasa sakit yang bersemayam didadanya, Donghae mencoba bangkit berdiri.

"Appa...appa...hiks... Aku tidak mau...hiks...jangan paksa aku... Hiks...umma! Hae hyung! Tolong Kyunie..." tubuh kecil bocah berkulit pucat itu nampak meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari beberapa orang berseragam putih yang berusaha memasukannya ke dalam mobil semacam ambulan.

"Hae hyung tolong...hiks...tolong Kyunie... Hae hyungie...hiks..."

"Lepas! Kyu tidak mau...hiks...hyung...hyungie..." salah seorang pria berseragam putih berhasil membawa masuk Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil.

"Saengie...akhh..." Donghae tetap berusaha bangkit dari posisinya meski sudah berulang kali terjatuh ia, mengabaikan seruan khawatir dari bibir sang umma yang berada disampingnya saat ini. Ia harus kuat, ia harus menghentikan perbuatan sang appa. Tak akan kubiarkan

Deruan mesin mobil mulai terdengar.

Oh tidak, mobil itu mulai bergerak. Entah tenaga dari mana, tubuh yang sudah terlalu lemah itu dipaksakan berlari mengejar mobil berkecepatan tinggi itu.

"Hh...hhh...Kyuh.."

Tubuh itu berhenti berlari kala pandangnya tak mampu menangkap siluet bayangan sang mobil. Donghae berdiri di tengah jalan raya yang cukup sepi. Napasnya berhembus kasar dan cepat.

'Brug'

Tubuh itu rebah di aspal jalan. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Matanya masih terbuka memandang kosong ke arah jalan.

"Kyu...hyu...nie..."

.

Hari itu, Donghae jatuh dalam kondisi koma.

Flashback end...

.

.

.

"Jungsoo! Tunggu aku!" Suara melengking nyaring diikuti derap langkah tergesa memecah keheningan di koridor kampus Seoul University.

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah malu.

Bagaimana tidak malu jika namamu di teriakan sekeras itu hingga membuat orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hah...hah...Jungsoo-ah kau tega sekali meninggalkanku..huh... hah...!" Seorang namja cantik dengan tubuh ramping miliknya menghampiri Jungsoo dengan napas tersengal.

'Pletak'

Sebuah jitakan bersarang di kepala Heechul.

"Heechul-ah kau membuatku malu"

"Yak kau! Tega sekali..." Heechul menggosok dahinya yang diyakininya terdapat jejak memerah disana.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku, kau lupa aku akan ke rumahmu untuk meminta bimbingan huh?!"

Jungsoo menepuk dahinya sendiri "Astaga Heechul-ah! Aku lupa...Eh tunggu dulu...aku baru sadar. Bukannya kita beda jurusan eoh, kenapa jurusan psikiater sepertimu malah meminta bimbingan kepadaku?" Jungsoo memang berada dalam jurusan cardiologi.

"Ayolah Jungsoo. Meski berbeda jurusan, tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengajariku tentang materi ini. Bukankah kau mahasiswa terpintar disini eoh" mohon Heechul mulai membawa-bawa gelar yang disandang Jungsoo disini.

"Aishh...ah..baiklah terserah kau kalau begitu. Tapi sebelum pulang aku harus ke apotik dulu. Obat Donghae habis, aku akan membelinya disana"

"Donghae? Adik yang sering kau ceritakan padaku itu? Ah aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemanimu membelinya hehe" Heechul mengakhiri ucapannya dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

Heechul belum pernah bertandang ke rumah Jungsoo memang. Dan nampaknya ia akan bertemu dengan adik Jungsoo yang satu itu.

Mereka baru bersahabat sekitar 2,5 tahun yang lalu. Pertama kali bertemu saat menjalani ospek saat pertama kali masuk kuliah. Dan entah mengapa merasa cocok hingga menjadikan mereka sahabat akrab.

Jungsoo memang sering bercerita kepada Heechul. Terlebih Donghae, Jungsoo selalu bercerita betapa ia bangga memiliki adik yang begitu kuat seperti Donghae, yang bahkan begitu kuat menghadapi penyakitnya dari kecil. Ya, Jungsoo selalu membanggakan Donghae pada siapapun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya atau pingsannya. Matanya mengerjap memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

"Akh..." denyutan di kepalanya terasa menyakitkan kala kesadaran penuh ia dapatkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sekilas matanya menangkap lengan berbalut perban miliknya.

"Ini..."

"Uhuk...uhuk...ugh..." samar, suara batuk penuh kesakitan serta lenguhan sakit itu menyapa indra pendengarnya. Fikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Donghae hyung...

Entah mengapa ada rasa khawatir menyusup dihatinya membuatnya bergegas menuju kamar sang hyung.

.

"Uhuk...uhuk...ugh..." Donghae meremat seprai ranjanh miliknya dengan erat. Matanya terpejam, setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya kala rasa sakit luar biasa menyerangnya. Dadanya terasa panas dan sesak.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kebas. Tangannya yang gemetar hebat mencoba meraih sebuah tabung putih berisi obatnya yang terletak diatas nakas kecil tepat disebelah ranjangnya.

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki, Donghae menggapai tabung putih itu, menggenggamnya erat kemudian.

Donghae terdiam sebentar, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk sekedar membuka tutup tabung itu.

Dan ketika ia membukanya...kosong. Tak ada sebutir obatpun yang tersisa disana. Oh tidak, obatnya habis, bagaimana ini.

"Eung..hhh...hyung...sa-kithh.." Donghae merintih lirih. Memanggil-manggil sang hyung, meski ia tahu sang hyung belum pulang dari kuliahnya.

"Euh...hh..." Sekelebat bayangan putih melintas membuat segalanya gelap dalam pandangnya.

.

Kyuhyun tengah berada di kamar Donghae sekarang. Matanya tak lepas mengamati tubuh sang hyung yang tertidur atau pingsan? dalam posisi meringkuk.

"Hae hyung..." Kyuhyun mendekat dan menggoyangkan tubuh hyungnya itu, sekedar memastikan hyungnya hanya sekedar tidur.

"Hyung...kau..." Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Donghae. Membuat posisi tidur namja itu terlentang. Membuat Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa pias wajah sang hyung berbalut peluh dengan bibirnya nampak membiru, juga betapa susah payahnya sang hyung menarik satu tarikan napas dalam tidurnya. Membuatnya benar-benar yakin jika kondisi sang hyung tak baik-baik saja.

Pergolakan batin dialami Kyuhyun. Sisi malaikat dan sisi setan beradu argumen.

'Kau harus menolongnya Kyuhyun. Dia hyungmu'

'Tidak, kau tidak harus menolongnya. Ingat karena siapa kau diperlakukan berbeda'

'Kau yang membuatnya sakit Kyuhyun. Kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit'

'Tidak perlu! Toh nanti hyungmu yang satu lagi bisa menolongnya'

'Ingat segala kabaikannya padamu Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menyayangimu. Tolonglah ia'

'Jangan! Biarkan saja dia. Jika dia mati karena penyakitnya, kau tak perlu mengotori tanganmu untuk menyingkirkannya'

Nampaknya sisi setan memenangkan hati Kyuhyun. Seringai lebar mengerikan nampak di sudut bibir merah itu "Benar..." Kyuhyun menatap tajam sang hyung "Biarkan dia mati karena penyakitnya. Hmm...itu terdengar lebih baik dari pada aku menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri" dengan langkah ringan Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun, tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun dalam benaknya meninggalkan sang hyung yang tengah sekarat menghadapi dewa kematian.

Tbc...

 **Note: maaf pendek, saya mau belajar dulu wiinkkk*. Maaf banget kalo Kyu OOC banget disini. Saya mau bikin yang beda, biasanya kan Kyu penyakitan dan kesiksa mulu. Nah disini saya buat si epil jadi setan beneran eh mksudnya psiko sadis(kalo bisa hehe), dan si ikan cucut eh si nemo jadi korbannya. Buat penggemarnya ikan, maaf banget ne. Thanks a lot buat yang udah review! Semoga suka dengan chap ini wiiinnk*(saya seneng banget ngilang kkkk)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: I Hate You, Hyung chapter 3**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun(16 y.o), Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae(17 y.o), Park Jungsoo as Cho Jungsoo(20 y.o), and other.**

 **Genre: Brothership, family, angst dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, jelek, alur membingungkan dan kekurangan lainnya. ADA ADEGAN PEDOFIL, untuk berjaga-jaga rate saya naikan. JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI, TIDAK USAH BACA!**

 **.**

 **This story is mine.**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^_^**

Flashback...

Sosok kecil itu meringkuk di atas ranjang putih miliknya. Kedua lengannya melingkari lututnya yang menghimpit dada. Mata bulatnya mengerjap pelan, menatap kosong bulir air hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi.

'Tes'

Sebulir air mata mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya. Kesepian yang begitu mengerikan di rasanya. Teriakan orang-orang sakit jiwa bersahut-sahutan dengan suara gemuruh yang menggelegar membuatnya menutup telinga rapat-rapat, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Hyungie..." suara khas anak-anak itu mengalun begitu pilu. Dimana gerangan sang hyung berada. Mengapa ia tak menjemputnya keluar dari tempat yang menakutkan ini.

"Hae hyungie...Kyu takut...hiks..."

"Umma dimana...hiks..appa jahat...hiks...hiks..." tubuh kecil itu semakin bergetar hebat. Menahan isakan tertahan di dalam dadanya.

'Cklek'

Suara engsel pintu yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun kecil terkejut dan segera bersembunyi di balik selimut tipis rumah sakit miliknya. Berada disini hampir seminggu tak membuat Kyuhyun akrab dengan orang-oranh disini. Lagi pula bagaimana mau akrab, jika kebanyakan di tempat ini berisi orang-orang kelainan jiwa.

"Hai..." seorang namja berusia kira-kira 30-an memasuki ruangan dengan begitu pelan. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi namja itu menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya dari dalam dan membuang kunci itu entah kemana.

Namja berseragam khas pasien rumah sakit itu berjalan mengendap pelan seolah takut ketahuan oleh suster yang berjaga. Entah bagaimana seorang pasien jiwa bisa lolos dari pengawasan susternya dan bahkan mengunjungi pasien lain. Terlebih di rumah sakit ini daerah perawatan untuk pasien dewasa dan pasien anak-anak disendirikan.

"Ah-ahjusi siapa?" Wajah penuh derai air mata itu mengintip di balik selimut yang di jadikannya tempat bersembunyi.

"Kau manis juga anak kecil. Sesuai dengan kesukaanku..." namja itu berjalan mendekat, menimbulkan decitan sandal rumah sakit dengan lantai putih keramik itu yang entah kenapa begitu mengerikan untuk Kyuhyun. Instingnya mengatakan jika ahjusi ini adalah orang jahat.

Namja itu mendudukan diri diatas ranjang, tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Tangan kokohnya menyibak dengan paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya hingga hawa dingin langsung dirasanya.

"Wow...kau benar-benar kesukaanku" mata namja itu jelalatan, menatap mesum tubuh mungil berbalut kulit putih bersih milik seorang bocah dihadapannya.

"Manis..." tangan besar namja itu membelai lembut wajah Kyuhyun, mulai dari pipi, dagu hingga kemudian mengusap bibir mungil berwarna merah itu dan mengecupnya pelan. Kyuhyun terperanjat seketika.

"Malam ini kau akan melayaniku anak manis"

Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya kasar. Sebagai anak kecil ia tak memperbolehkan orang lain selain umma dan hyungnya mengecup bibirnya.

"SUSTER! SUSTER!" Melihat gelagat tak baik dari orang dihadapannya dengan segera Kyuhyun berteriak. Namun dengan segera namja itu membekap mulut Kyuhyun.

"Sssttt...jangan berteriak sayang. Tenanglah...ahjusi tidak akan menyakitimu. Ahjusi hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu. Kajja..." namja itu mulai melucuti pakaian yang dikenakannya. Sengaja atau tidak, aktivitasnya memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk kabur.

"Hiks...orang jahat..." Kyuhyun berlari cepat ke arah pintu, menggerak-gerakan engsel pintu dengan brutal. Namun sayang, pintu itu terkunci.

"Pergi... Jangan sakiti aku..hiks.." Kyuhyun memohon. Namun namja yang sudah topless itu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dengan seringai mengerikan terpatri di bibirnya. Memojokan tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan mengangkatnya, mendudukannya di atas nakas kecil yang ada disana.

"Kajja sayang..." dengan gerakan cepat namja itu mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun yang masih meronta dan melumat kasar bibir anak kecil di hadapannya. Tangan nakalnya bergerilya membuka baju pasien yang Kyuhyun kenakan dan mulai menorehkan kissmark di kulit selembut bayi itu.

"Eungh...per..umh...gi.. Jangan..ahh" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul namja dihadapannya. Ia berontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari aktivitas yang membuat tubuhnya tak nyaman. Hey, ia masih anak kecil, mana ia tahu jika sekarang ia tengah dilecehkan.

Pukulan itu berhenti, Kyuhyun lelah, ia sadar tenaganya tak mungkin melawan namja dewasa yang sedang memanggut bibirnya dan mendesah nikmat itu. Tiba-tiba sorot mata Kyuhyun berubah kosong. Tak ada sorot penuh ketakutan seperti tadi. Dan tanpa sadari, tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri, Kyuhyun kecil diam-diam mengambil sebuah pisau buah yang memang ada disana.

Dan

'Jelb'

"AGGRRRHH..." teriakan memekakkan terdengar sedetik kemudian, darah segar mengalir deras dari dada sebelah kiri sang namja, bekas tusukan pisau tajam.

Mata namja itu memerah, otot-otot wajahnya mengeras menahan sakit, lengan kanannya dengan segera menekan daerah lukanya yang masih menyemburkan darah. Namja itu menatap tak percaya anak kecil dihadapanya.

"K-kau..." namja itu sempat berucap sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai dan menyapa dewa kematian dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Meninggalkan sesosok anak kecil yang menatap datar mayat serta pisau penuh darah ditangannya.

"Rasakan!"

Malam itu ruangan berwarna putih menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan tak terduga yang dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil.

Mulai saat itulah mulai tumbuh sepercik kebencian di hatinya. Sepercik kebencian yang akhirnya menggunung seiring berjalannya waktu. Hyung kesayanganya, Donghae tak pernah datang untuknya. Tak pernah datang guna menyelamatkannya dari tempat ini.

Ia merasa, seolah tak dipedulikan lagi.

Nyatanya, dilain tempat, Kyuhyun tak tahu jika sang hyung yang mulai saat ini dibencinya sedang bergelut dengan hidup mati yang memperebutkannya dalam ketidak sadaran.

Flashback end

.

.

.

"Ayo kita ke kafetaria!" Ajak Heechul pada sang sahabat yang nampak pucat dan lelah akibat menunggui sang adik yang masih juga belum sadarkan diri.

"Aku belum lapar Heechul-ah, kau saja" Tolak Jungsoo halus.

"Heh! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Kau ini jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus" ujarnya kala melihat tatapan bersalah Jungsoo pada Donghae yang masih terbaring lelap.

"Kalau saja aku mempersiapkan cadangan obat untuknya, ia tidak akan kehabisan obat dan jadi begini" ujar Jungsoo penuh sesal.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Lagi pula dimana adikmu yang satu lagi? Kyu...Kyu..siapa?"

"Kyuhyun Heechul-ah" mata Jungsoo bergerak-gerak seolah mengingat sesuatu. Kyuhyun...

"Astaga! Aku belum memberitahunya jika Donghae masuk rumah sakit! Tolong jaga Donghae dulu Heechul-ah" Jungsoo menepuk keningnya keras dan segera berlari keluar guna menelpon adik bungsunya.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!" Mata itu berkilat penuh amarah "Kenapa Jungsoo hyung harus pulang. Bagaimana jika dia belum mati. Sial!" Kyuhyun merutuk sambil berjalan mondar-mandir, meremas-remas ponselnya berharap ada kabar kematian dari Jungsoo yang singgah di ponselnya.

'Drrttt...drtt..' ponselnya bergetar. Tertera nama Jungsoo disana.

"Yeobboseoyo" Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan itu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Kyunie-ah, kau di rumah?" Tanya Jungsoo di seberang telepon dengan terburu. Sedikit seringai sinis terpasang dibibir Kyuhyun kala menangkap sedikit cemas dalam nada bicara sang hyung.

Pasalnya saat ia pulang ke rumah dan membewa Donghae dalam keadaan kritis, ia tak melihat dongsaeng bungsunya di rumah.

"Ne hyungie. Ada apa?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura tak tahu apapun. Padahal dengan jelas ia mengintip di balik pintu, melihat raut cemas hyung tetuanya bersama seorang teman yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal melarikan Donghae ke rumah sakit.

"Donghae masuk rumah sakit, kau bisa kemari? Seoul Hospital?"

"Apa?! Hae hyung masuk rumah sakit?" Sangat jelas nada panik itu dibuat-buat, tentu saja.

"Ya, kemarilah, akan kukirimkan alamatnya"

"Baik hyungie. Eum, bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Masih belum sadar, tapi kau jangan khawatir ia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang"

"Arra hyungie" sambungan itu terputus.

"Benar-benar sial. Khawatir eh? Jangan harap! Menyusahkan, kau memang menyusahkan hyung!"

.

.

.

Lihatlah, hampir setengah jam berlalu, dan Kyuhyun hanya terduduk diam di sudut sofa bersama dengan namja cantik yang entah siapa namanya, sedang Jungsoo hanya terduduk diam kembali menatap Donghae lamat.

Oh, bahkan saat ia datang pun, Jungsoo hanya menyapanya barang sejenak, kemudian ia didiamkan seperti sebuah patung, benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun bebal. Apa hanya ada Donghae yang ada dimatanya?

Tangannya terkepal erat diatas pahanya. Matanya memandang tajam objek yang tengah terbaring itu.

Begitu fokus hingga tak menyadari tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan oleh namja cantik disebelahnya.

Suasana begitu canggung dan sepi, membuat Heechul tak tahan juga "Jungsoo-ah, ayo ke kafetaria dulu, dari tadi kau belum makan" dan nampaknya membujuk sang sahabat untuk makan 'lagi' tidak buruk juga.

"Ani Heechul-ah, aku belum lapar" jawaban yang sama.

"Aish, aku tidak terima penolakan lagi, lagi pula ada adikmu disini, dia akan menjaga Donghae. Kajja!"

"Heechul-ah..."

"Kajja!"

"Haish baiklah. Kyuh, kau bisa menjaga Donghae bukan?"

"Tentu saja, hyungie tak perlu khawatir"

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua bersama Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar menyusahkan hyung..." Kyuhyun mendecih pelan, memandang sang hyung yang masih terbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan medis di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup hah?" Kyuhyun nampak benar-benar nampak seperti psikopat sekarang. Dengan pakaian hitam tertutup, tentu saja untuk menutupi luka yang masih basah dilengannya agar tak ketahuan Jungsoo, disertai sebuah seringai kejam ia mendekati sang hyung.

Tangannya terulur membuka masker oksigen yang menutup bagian hidung serta mulut sang hyung.

"Hh...hhh..ugh.." ia tersenyum senang saat melihat Donghae nampak mulai kesulitan menghirup oksigen.

"K-kyuhh..." suara lemah terdengar selanjutnya. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kala mendapati kelopak mata sang hyung mulai bergerak-gerak hendak terbuka.

Pada akhirnya mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya, mengerjap pelan kemudian memandang sang adik di sampingnya yang masih memegang masker oksigen.

"Kyuh..." tangannya dingin itu mencoba meraih tangan hangat milik Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun menghindar. Membuat Donghae merasa sedih.

"Kau tahu hyung" pernyataan ambigu Kyuhyun. Tahu apa? Hey, Donghae baru saja sadarkan diri, jelas implus otaknya belum berjalan dengan baik aniya?

"Apa kau akan mengirimku lagi ke sana?! Ke rumah sakit jiwa?!" Kyuhyun bertanya tajam.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa nada bicara sang adik begitu tajam terhadapnya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang biasa berbicara dengan nada datar terhadapnya.

"Kau akan mengadukan hal itu pada Jungsoo hyung?" Kyuhyun mencengkram leher Donghae hingga membuat hyungnya itu semakin sesak.

"K-kyu...hh..apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae bertanya terbata. Perlakuan Kyuhyun membuatnya bingung, ia tidak akan bertanya-tanya jika Kyuhyun melukainya. Tapi ini...apa adiknya ini sedang berusaha membunuhnya?

Cengkraman itu terlepas "Aku membencimu hyung"

'Deg'

Kalimat singkat yang entah mengapa sanggup membuat Donghae menitikan air mata.

"Kyuhyunie... Jangan..." tangan lemah Donghae menggapai tangan Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia tak mengelak. Ia biarkan tangan lemah itu menariknya, hingga ia terjatuh dalam pelukan tubuh hyung lemahnya. Menumpukan kepalanya di dada sang hyung hingga ia dapat mendengar detakan tak beraturan dari dalam dada kakaknya itu. Membuat masker oksigen yang sedari tadi depegangnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Jangan benci hyung. Hyung tak akan memasukanmu ke rumah sakit seperti yang dilakukan appa dulu. Hyung tidak akan memberitahu Jungsoo hyung. Hyung tidak akan marah kau melukai hyung sebanyak apapun. Hyung janji akan selalu melindungimu saengie..." entah mendapat tenaga dari mana Donghae dapat berucap sepanjang itu.

'Kau salah hyung, bukan karena itu aku membencimu. Tapi mendengar kau berjanji melindungiku rasanya...'

"Hyungie..." Gumam Kyuhyun begitu lirih hingga tak seorangpun dapat mendengarnya. Mata dengan tatapan kosong itu tiba-tiba berarir, air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Begitu deras hingga Donghae merasakan pakaian depannya telah basah. Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, mendengar ucapan sang hyung, entah kenapa ia merasa terlindungi? Perasaan nyaman melingkupinya.

Dengan lembut Donghae mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar di dadanya. "Jangan benci hyung...Hyung sangat menyayangimu..."

'Tes'

Lagi, bisikan lirih sang hyung yang ditujukan kepadanya membuat lagi-lagi air matanya menetes.

.

'Brak'

Kaca besar di sebuah toilet rumah sakit itu hancur berkeping setelah sebuah bogem mentah memukulnya dengan kuat. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada di sana memilih menyingkir karena takut dengan kelakuannya. Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu pecahan kaca kemudian merematnya dengan keras.

Matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi sakit dan perih yang begitu menenangkan untuknya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya terbuka, dipandanginya telapak tangan yang kini berwarna merah, darah segar merembes dari luka-luka yang baru di buatnya sendiri.

'Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?! Kenapa kau menangis seperti wanita huh! Memalukan!'

Suara-suara mengerikan bagai bisikan setan berputar di kepalanya. Selalu begini, bisikan yang selalu dapat mempengaruhinya kini seolah mengoloknya karena gagal menghilangkan nyawa yang begitu mudah ia renggut sebenarnya.

'Tidak Kyuhyun, kau melakukan hal yang benar. Sadarilah kau menyayanginya. Jangan lakukan hal akan membuatmu menyesal' ah, nampaknya sang malaikat tak mau kalah dalam beradu argumen.

'Jangan dengarkan! Kau bisa melakukannya! Kenapa malah melarikan diri seperti pengecut huh! Kembali ke sana dan bunuh dia sekarang!'

"AGRHHH..." Kyuhyun berteriak keras. Kepalanya sakit, dan bisikan itu membuatnya berkali lipat bertambah pusing.

TBC...

 **Note: Wihh, tbc nya nanggung banget yah(watados kekeke), So sorry pendek (udah lama gk update, pendek lagi** **#** **digetok** **chingudeul pake centong). Terimakasih banyak kepada chingu yang udah review, favo, maupun foll.**

 **Maaf sekali jika ada chingu yang tidak nyaman dengan adegan yg ada di ff ini, sekali lagi ini hanya fanfic dan tidak terjadi di dunia nyata. Saya sangat terbuka dengan kritik dan saran, namun saya sangat menolak dengan namanya bash, falme atau apapun itu. Jika tidak suka dengan ff ini, cukup tinggalkan saja, jangan meninggalkan komentar yang menyakiti hati. Sekian, semoga menghibur chingudeullll^^**


End file.
